


Wolves

by Bil1801



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And endgame change my mind, F/F, Random short one-shot, They're Just Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil1801/pseuds/Bil1801
Summary: Your fingertips trace my skinTo places I have never beenBlindly I am followingBreak down these walls and come on in
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was Wolves by Selena Gomez, in case you couldn't tell. It's always reminded me of Kara and Lena and is really just a good song.

Sometimes, Lena can see it in Kara’s eyes.

Can see so much pain.

The same pain she sees in Supergirl’s eyes when she talks about Krypton, when they stand on the balcony under the stars, a Super and a Luthor, tangled together by chance in this crazy game of destiny.

So when Kara finally reveals her identity, Lena isn’t surprised. She’s just sad. Because now she knows beyond certainty how much pain Kara has gone through.

It breaks her heart. She wants to heal Kara. But she isn’t sure how.

It’s a dangerous game they play, walking the tight-rope, always balancing, always so close to crossing the line between friendship and something more.

Eventually, of course, they end up crashing together, lips seeking love, seeking hope, seeking truth, seeking healing for the scars they bear on their hearts, both beating to the same rhythm, battered but still pounding away. They’ll forever be intertwined, by touch, but more so by the love that binds them however far they stray.

“How do you handle it?” Lena asks one night.

They’re laying in Lena’s apartment, on her couch, music still drifting quietly from the speakers while a random TV show plays that neither Super or Luthor are bothering to even watch.

“Handle what?” Kara asks absentmindedly. She has her head resting on Lena’s lap, and her legs are crossed, propped up on the armrest.

Lena slowly threads her hands through Kara’s blond locks, weaving and braiding them, then disentangling them. Kara seems to enjoy it; she’s humming to herself, and her eyes are half-closed.

“Losing so much.” Lena answers.

Kara’s quiet for a while, so long that Lena starts to get nervous. “Sorry, I don’t mean to pry - “

“No, I just - I don’t know.” Kara opens her eyes and looks up into Lena’s. “Sometimes I can’t handle it. Last year, a psychic struck, and she invaded my mind, and she made me relive all my memories of Krypton’s destruction, and it just brought it all rushing back.”

Lena doesn’t say anything, just nods, because she knows that’s what Kara wants. She just wants someone to listen to her, and to accept her as she is.

“And at first, it was so overwhelming.” Kara shivers. “It was so loud… and everything was so new and scary. And I missed Krypton and my family, and I would curl up under the covers and cry every night.”

Lena’s heart aches, and she gently takes Kara’s hand. Kara’s eyelashes flutter, and she exhales shakily, clutching onto Lena’s hand, as she continues. “But it’s easier to bear now. I have so many people who care about me. And National City is my home.”

She smiles gently, her eyes touched with that special adoration that she, for some reason, reserves just for Lena. “And I would do it all over again in a heartbeat, just to end up with you.”

Normally, something like that, Lena would just dismiss internally. Obviously Kara doesn’t mean it.

But something about the sincerity in Kara’s voice, and the depth of the pain and love in her voice, convinces Lena otherwise.

She doesn’t know how to reply to something so profound, so instead, she just leans down and kisses her.

Kara’s hands cup her face, and her fingertips trace across Lena’s skin, leaving trails of stars in Lena’s eyes.

And Lena thinks about everything she’s gone through, losing her mother, all those years of abuse and pain, watching Lex snap and murder everyone, and she knows she feels the same. She would do it again and again, just so she could end up here, like this, with Kara.

For Kara, she would do anything.


End file.
